Dentro de la vasija
by Daga Saar
Summary: Ha terminado la saga de Hades y Kanon (¿de Géminis, del Dragón Marino?) se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ha sido sentenciado a pasar los próximos cincuenta años haciéndole compañía a .. dentro de la vasija de Fic
1. Captura

**Nota previa: **"Dentro de la vasija" es en realidad una respuesta al Reto Dinner de la página Saint Seiya Yaoi. El reto consiste en publicar un drabble diario (fics de 500 palabras o menos) durante treinta días, involucrando una pareja principal. El reto provee treinta palabras que deben aparecer en forma explícita o implícita en los drabbles.

A la hora de empezar a hacerlo, inicié con una idea que había usado en el Reto Delicatessen (específicamente en el drabble "Fogata") en el que Kanon se encuentra, al final de la Saga de Hades, prisionero junto con Poseidón dentro de la vasija de Atenea.

La pareja principal en estos drabbles es Poseidón/Kanon, hay shonen ai, pero espero que no haya nada demasiado explícito.

* * *

**Captura (499 palabras)**

* * *

El universo entero desapareció en un estallido de luz blanquísima y entonces llegó el olvido…

Por un rato.

Kanon parpadeó desconcertado. Veía estrellas en un cielo azul muy oscuro. Escuchaba el mar. Olía el mar. Incluso sentía el mar, porque estaba tendido muy cerca de la línea de la marea y cada ola le mojaba las piernas hasta las rodillas.

¿Estaba vivo?

Si estaba vivo, ¿por qué no le dolía nada?

Y, si estaba muerto, ¿por qué no estaba siendo torturado en alguna parte del infierno, como era lo más lógico?

Se sentó cuidadosamente (en efecto, no le dolía nada).

-Ah, despertaste –una voz grave declaró lo obvio.

Le costó un gran esfuerzo voltear hacia donde estaba el dueño de la voz, porque de pronto sentía el corazón en un puño. Pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo en forma tan repentina.

El rostro (joven y de rasgos delicados) no le era conocido, pero la voz de Poseidón era inconfundible. Eso sí, lo que más lo sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara por primera vez con el dios al que había manipulado exitosamente durante quince años fue su cabello, que era largo y ondulado… y…

-Siempre creí que cuando Homero te llamaba "el dios de los cabellos azules" estaba usando una figura literaria para comparar tu cabello y las olas.

Poseidón se permitió sonreír.

-Temí que tu primera reacción fuera un ataque de pánico.

-¿Estoy vivo o muerto?

-Vivo, por ahora.

-Debería estar muerto.

-Eso puede arreglarse.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Kanon se atrevió a preguntar algo más.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Poseidón sonrió.

-Faltan cincuenta años para que termine mi destierro. Estás aquí para acompañarme.

-¿Yo? –Kanon se puso de pie-. ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Por…? –se detuvo a mitad de la pregunta. El porqué era más que obvio.

-Hay más de un dios, de más de un panteón, reclamando tu cabeza y tu agonía eterna. Pero como soy el primer ofendido de la lista, se me concedió prioridad. Eres mío hasta que ganes mi perdón.

-Ofendí a Atenea mucho antes, cuando propuse a mi hermano que la asesináramos.

-Ah, pero ella ya te perdonó, así que no cuenta. Y cuando yo haya terminado contigo, Odín sigue en la fila.

-No pienso aceptar esto –replicó Kanon y echó a andar en la primera dirección que se le ocurrió.

-Disfruta tu paseo, te veré de nuevo cuando termines de dar la vuelta a la _isla._

Kanon se detuvo, dándole la espalda, e invocó la Otra Dimensión.

No sucedió nada.

Con la incómoda convicción de que no serviría de mucho retrasar las cosas, volteó a mirar a Poseidón, que lo contemplaba muy serio.

-¿Qué lugar es este?

Poseidón señaló hacia el cielo.

-Adivina.

Brillando en mitad del cielo estaba un símbolo que Kanon tardó un par de segundos en reconocer, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba compuesto por letras griegas vistas por el revés.

El nombre de Atenea.

Estaban dentro de la vasija de Atenea.

Estaba atrapado.


	2. Blanco

**Blanco (381 palabras)**

* * *

La isla era pequeña. El mar parecía no tener límites. Más o menos en el centro de la isla había un lago de agua dulce y en el centro del lago había otra isla, en la cual se levantaba un palacio. Cuatro puentes, equidistantes entre sí, conectaban la isla central con la orilla.

No parecía haber una sola persona ahí aparte de ellos dos y Kanon se encontró preguntándose (de entre todas las cosas que podría preguntarse) quién se encargaría de la limpieza.

-Esta es tu habitación –indicó Poseidón, al tiempo que abría la puerta para él y le indicaba que entrara primero con un movimiento de cabeza. Titubeó un instante antes de obedecer, porque no le atraía la idea de dejar vulnerable su espalda mientras pasaba junto a… ¿su carcelero? ¿su compañero de prisión? Sin embargo, procuró disimular su inquietud y entró para examinar el lugar.

La habitación era espaciosa y sobria. Todo principalmente en blanco y diversos tonos azules. Muebles sencillos y elegantes. Inesperadamente, todo lo que pudo ver fue de su agrado en forma inmediata.

Lo cual no dejaba de ser preocupante.

-Pensé que me habrías preparado un calabozo.

-¿Para qué encerrarte? No tienes a dónde ir. Pero, si lo prefieres, creo que hay algo bastante aproximado a la prisión del Cabo Sunión en alguna parte de la vasija.

La sola mención de la prisión que se inundaba con cada subida de la marea bastó para arrancarle un escalofrío y supo que quizá su inquietud anterior había sido pasada por alto, pero ese estremecimiento era imposible que no hubiese sido visto y comprendido.

-No es necesario. Esto es más que suficiente –declaró, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por haber dejado por completo al descubierto una debilidad.

-Mi habitación es la de al lado, descansa un rato y hablaremos luego más cómodamente.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Kanon examinó la habitación de un extremo a otro y sin olvidar ninguno de los rincones. No tardó en encontrar el baño y un ropero bien surtido, pero además dio con un detalle que lo inquietó bastante.

Había una puerta que comunicaba su habitación con la de Poseidón.

Sin cerradura.

Por si eso no fuera extraño por sí solo, las dos habitaciones eran idénticas entre sí.

Excepto por el contenido de los roperos.


	3. Quizás

**Quizás (497 palabras)**

* * *

-¿Tienes pensado lo que harás conmigo?

-Oh, sí. Látigos, hierros al rojo vivo, un potro de tormento… Quizás debería empezar por arrancarte las uñas, una a una…

El comedor habría podido acoger cómodamente a cincuenta personas, pero ellos dos ocupaban apenas un extremo de la larga mesa y el resto permanecía vacío. A Kanon no se le escapó el que le había correspondido sentarse a la derecha del anfitrión, ¿sería solamente porque era el único invitado?

Decidió fingir que aceptaba la ligereza en las palabras de Poseidón como si fuera algo tranquilizador (en realidad, le resultaba preocupante), estaba a merced del dios, así que si quería empezar por drogarlo o envenenarlo, no tenía manera de impedírselo… a menos que quisiera perder la compostura e iniciar una huelga de hambre que lo debilitaría y lo dejaría todavía más a merced suya, sin mencionar que eso tendría todo el aspecto de una rabieta…

-¿No es de tu agrado? –preguntó Poseidón, al ver que ya se había servido, pero no empezaba a comer.

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué podría contener el guiso (¿era un guiso?), aunque olía apetitoso, pero no iba a preguntarle de qué animal (o planta) se trataba, probablemente viviría más tranquilo sin saberlo.

-Es de mala educación empezar a comer antes que el anfitrión –respondió Kanon.

Poseidón sonrió y empezó a comer. Kanon empezó a comer también. La comida (fuera lo que fuera), sabía bien, y en realidad estaba hambriento.

-¿Qué pasó con la guerra? –preguntó, luego de unos minutos de silencio absoluto.

-…Atenea venció.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Obtuvo el triunfo al herir mortalmente a mi hermano Hades mientras él se encontraba en su cuerpo original.

-¿Él… murió? –eso no podía ser bueno y Kanon se le ocurrían tantas razones de por qué no podía ser bueno que no sabía cuál escoger primero.

-Todavía no –Poseidón empezó a jugar con la comida en su plato, removiéndola con el tenedor, como quien ha perdido de repente el apetito-. Pero se desvanece poco a poco. Su agonía es lenta, es dolorosa y él… ha perdido la voluntad de luchar. Todo lo que se puede hacer es mantenerlo cómodo y rogar a los Hados para que su final sea menos doloroso que su agonía.

-Un… momento. ¿Quién gobierna ahora el Inframundo?

-Él no tiene herederos. La Muerte y el Sueño han desaparecido. Los tres Jueces cayeron también. Las 108 estrellas están dispersas o apagadas… El derecho al trono caerá en el pariente más cercano.

-Zeus o tú.

-Zeus es más poderoso que yo, y yo soy mayor que Zeus. En otras circunstancias, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez habríamos negociado hasta lograr un acuerdo o tal vez tendríamos una guerra. Pero no estoy en situación de hacer reclamos, así que la carga caerá completa sobre Zeus… A menos que Atenea pueda asumirla sola.

-¿Atenea, diosa de los muertos?

-No parece encajar, ¿verdad? Es poderosa, pero no hasta el extremo de sostener un tercio del mundo.


	4. Mito

**Mito (447 palabras)**

* * *

Kanon asintió, preocupado. Poseidón tenía un buen punto. No sabía cuáles eran las circunstancias que habían obligado a Atenea a tomar semejante decisión _(tenía _que haber una buena razón, Atenea jamás tomaría un vida si podía evitarlo, o al menos eso deseaba creer él), pero era una pérdida desafortunada.

-¿Zeus podrá con la carga?

-Esa es una buena pregunta.

-Para la cual no tienes una buena respuesta.

-Exactamente. Zeus tampoco la tiene. ¿Alguna sugerencia, Kanon?

-Hum… Zeus probablemente propondría a Dionisio.

-¿A él?

-Ya intentó una vez nombrarlo su heredero, cuando era Zagreo.

-¿Estás enterado de eso?

-Los chismes llegan hasta los mortales más rápido de lo que imaginas. Pero, en todo caso, no sería un buen movimiento. Hera no lo toleraría.

-Eso es cierto.

-Hera sería una buena opción. Es tan fuerte como Zeus y, siendo gemela de Hades, no me extrañaría que sus poderes fueran afines.

-¿Sucede así con todos los gemelos?

-Puede que solo con los que conozco personalmente, que somos exactamente mi hermano y yo, pero me atrevería a apostarlo. Claro que… Zeus se opondría. Su necesidad de mantener el control sobre todo y (principalmente) su orgullo, no le permitirían reconocer a su esposa como una igual.

-Él la llama su igual.

-Pero no respeta sus decisiones ni escucha sus consejos. Más de una vez la ha mandado callar estando en público, y no me refiero solo a la Ilíada.

-Cierto.

-Para mi gusto, Hera sería la mejor opción. Siempre ha sido evidente su afecto por su hermano y, si hubiera una forma de salvar a Hades, ella la encontraría. El que tuviera poder sobre el Inframundo le sería útil para ello.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero queda otra opción.

Poseidón apartó su plato y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa para mirar a Kanon fijamente.

-Tienes toda mi atención.

-Hécate.

-Oh… esa es una jugada arriesgada.

-De acuerdo con el mito, ella fue la única entre los Titanes que no se opuso a Zeus, y es muy respetada entre ustedes. Tiene el poder, el conocimiento y además experiencia. Si pueden manejar bien la forma de ofrecerle el trono, incluso podrían cerrar antiguas heridas y acallar viejos rencores.

El resto de la velada transcurrió así, entre discusiones de política y de estrategia. Resultaba intrigante (y por lo mismo, algo que captaba toda la atención de Kanon en forma inmediata) el darse cuenta de que el dios de los Mares era tan inteligente como él y también disfrutaba de las batallas verbales y los juegos de ingenio.

En circunstancias mejores, seguramente habrían sido amigos, porque resultaba evidente que cada uno reconocía la inteligencia del otro, y la inteligencia era algo que ambos respetaban.


	5. Postre

**Postre (493 palabras)**

* * *

Cuando regresó al palacio, se bañó rápidamente para quitarse la sal y buscó a Poseidón sin molestarse en secarse del todo el cabello.

Tuvo que dejar de caminar al darse cuenta de que estaba buscándolo con prisa y no era solo porque ya parecía hora de comer y estaba hambriento luego de entrenar y nadar toda la mañana. El permanecer dentro de la vasija debía estar afectándolo, porque necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

¿Sería eso parte de lo que estaba planeando el dios? Desde su llegada ahí (unos tres meses atrás, según sus cálculos) Poseidón había sido sumamente amistoso, dejando aparte las ocasionales amenazas de asesinarlo lentamente en el momento menos pensado.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo (esta vez más despacio) y entró en el comedor.

Como las veces anteriores, la mesa estaba servida y Poseidón estaba sentado a la cabecera, esperándolo.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?

-Bien, gracias.

Kanon se sentó y contempló la mesa. Lo que vio lo hizo enarcar una ceja.

-Esto ha de ser una manera sutil de sugerirme que sería buena idea ofrecerme a cocinar al menos unas dos veces por semana, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Poseidón con aparente inocencia.

Kanon señaló los platos.

-Estamos almorzando postre.

Seguía sin poder identificar la mayor parte de las cosas que comían, pero aquello definitivamente tenía todo el aspecto de alguna clase de pastel de hojaldre bañado en miel. Y lo que había para beber… aunque era mucho más fluido y además refrescante, también tenía el color, el olor y el sabor de la miel. Ya había visto a Poseidón comer y beber eso en otras dos ocasiones, y le había dado curiosidad el que esas veces hubiera mayor variedad de platillos y bebidas para que él escogiera y solo una porción de pastel para Poseidón… pero ahora en la mesa únicamente estaba un pastel entero y solamente una jarra de líquido. Ninguna otra opción para Kanon, ni siquiera agua o pan. ¿De qué se trataría eso?

Poseidón rió como si su comentario sobre el postre fuera realmente gracioso e hizo algo que no había intentado en ningún momento hasta entonces: sirvió él mismo una porción en el plato de Kanon. Con eso logró triplicar la desconfianza de este.

De todos modos, ya desde el primer día había aceptado que no tenía opción al menos en cuanto a lo que la comida se refería (y desde el segundo día había descubierto que, en efecto, no había plantas comestibles ni animales ni peces por ningún lado, a menos que se estuvieran escondiendo cuando él los buscaba), así que empezó a comer.

Saga siempre le había criticado su debilidad por lo dulce, con toda razón, y en realidad disfrutó el extraño almuerzo.

Sin embargo, al notar unas horas más tarde que se sentía confuso y afiebrado, no dejó de recordar que lo único fuera de lo normal había sido ese pastel de miel y la bebida extraña.


	6. Distancia

**Distancia (499 palabras)**

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que viniste a dar aquí dentro? –preguntó Kanon.

Estaban en la biblioteca. En realidad no le había sorprendido darse cuenta de que esa era la parte más grande del palacio. Poseidón debía haber pasado siglos aburriéndose como una ostra sin nada más que hacer aparte de leer y sin más compañía que sus propios pensamientos.

A Kanon no le disgustaba leer, pero el silencio interrumpido solo por el movimiento de las páginas lo exasperaba, así que después de un par de capítulos empezaba a buscar conversación.

-Pensé que te lo habrían contado.

-Solo desde el punto de vista de Atenea.

-Ah, importante detalle –Poseidón puso un marcador en el libro que lo había mantenido riendo entre dientes la última media hora ("Percy Jackson: el Ladrón del Rayo") y se volvió hacia él-. Tuve una discusión con mi hermano menor.

-En serio.

-En serio. Una discusión grande y mucho, muy fea.

-¿Y sobre qué discutieron?

-Es que no concordamos acerca de cómo se debe educar a los hijos. Cuando echamos a suertes para repartirnos el universo, los tres decidimos que solo se sortearía el cielo, el inframundo y el mar, por la simple y sencilla razón de que la Tierra es Gea, nuestra primera madre, y sortear su dominio (que es al mismo tiempo su persona) sería una blasfemia que traería sobre nosotros la ira de la primera entre todos los dioses.

-Pero… Atenea tiene el gobierno sobre la tierra, Zeus se lo otorgó.

-¿Eso es lo que dice _ella?_ Ah… ahora entiendo tres o cuatro cosas que no entendía antes. Mi discusión con Zeus fue porque me tomé la libertad de informarle que su nenita consentida se había autoproclamado princesa de la tierra y estaba negándonos a Hades y a mí ciertos derechos que forman parte de nuestro tratado. Se supone que somos nosotros tres quienes debemos compartir la autoridad y de pronto llega la niña y empieza a fundar ciudades a diestra y siniestra, y a establecer tribunales en Atenas para juzgar lo que ya habían juzgado las Erinias, entre otras cosas.

"Así que busqué a mi hermano y le dije: "Oh, Zeus Horquio, poseedor del rayo, pon orden en tu casa, no sea que la Tritogenia haga caer sobre ella y sobre nosotros la maldición de la madre de todos, Gea, la del amplio seno, que al mismo Urano derribó de su alto trono". Y él me contestó, más o menos, que pusiera orden en mi propia casa antes de meterme con las ajenas. Mi destierro aquí fue solo para darme tiempo de aprender a no decirle la verdad en la cara a alguien que es alérgico a que le mencionen sus errores. Debí darme cuenta de que Zeus no acepta críticas cuando arrojó a Momo del Olimpo, pero ni siquiera los dioses escarmentamos en cabeza ajena. En cualquier caso, tuve más suerte que Momo: hay una gran distancia entre el Olimpo y la parte del Tártaro donde fue a caer él.

-Oh.

-Oh, ciertamente.

* * *

**Notas:**

Si no has leído los libros de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo (de Rick Riordan), te estás perdiendo de algo tan interesante como Harry Potter y con mucho menos angst y contradicciones. Diría que es lectura obligatoria para todos los fans de la mitología griega y romana.

Lo que ya habían juzgado las Erinias era al héroe Orestes, a quien perseguían las Erinias (aka las Furias) por haber dado muerte a su madre, Clitemnestra (eso debido a que ella había asesinado al padre de Orestes, Agamenón). Considerando que él no tuvo opción (si no lo hubiera hecho, las Erinias lo habrían perseguido igualmente por dejar sin venganza la muerte de su padre), Atenea y Apolo lo hicieron ir a Atenas, donde el rey Teseo estableció un tribunal de ancianos sabios que absolvieron de culpa a Orestes.

Horquio es un epíteto de Zeus que significa "guardián de los juramentos".

Tritogenia es un epíteto de Atenea que quizá se refiera a que nació cerca de (o en) el lago Tritonio.

Momo es el dios de la Burla y de la Crítica. Es hijo de Nyx (la Noche) y Erebo (el Abismo), Zeus lo expulsó del Olimpo porque criticaba sus errores y porque (cansado de que Zeus no escuchara consejos) escribió en una pared "Cronos es sabio".


	7. Pequeño

**Pequeño **(498 palabras)

* * *

-Luces preocupado –comentó Kanon.

Poseidón bajó la espada y lo miró con exasperación.

Tenía semanas intentando enseñarle esgrima, pero Kanon se distraía con facilidad y terminaba desconcentrándolo a él.

¿Acaso _esa_ era su estrategia de esgrima?

-En un combate real no vas a entablar conversación con tu enemigo –le advirtió, irritado.

-Te sorprendería lo mucho que se puede conversar durante un duelo a muerte.

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso, estoy _tratando_ de lograr que aprendas algo.

-Acabas de sonar como mi muy querido y nunca bien ponderado Maestro.

-¿A él también lo fastidiabas tanto?

-Solía decir que yo era el autor de cada una de sus canas –la sonrisa de Kanon se hizo más maliciosa que de costumbre-. Si soy tan buen alumno tuyo como de él… ¿cuántas canas llevamos ya?

Poseidón no respondió, sino que atacó. Con eso pudo comprobar que el parloteo incesante sí era parte de una estrategia, porque Kanon hizo una finta correctamente por primera vez desde que iniciaran las clases (tal y como había tratado de enseñarle), y además le propinó una zancadilla que envió al dios al suelo (_eso_ era algo que él no le había enseñado). Acto seguido, la espada de Poseidón fue lanzada lejos de una patada y Kanon le dio un par de golpecitos en el centro de la espalda.

_-Touché,_ mi apreciado instructor.

-Eso fue trampa.

-En un combate real, no puedes esperar juego limpio de tu enemigo. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué es lo que te preocupa?

Poseidón se sentó en el suelo.

-Hades. Los Olímpicos decidieron ofrecerle la regencia a Hécate y ella aceptó. Parece ser que logró encontrar a Thanatos e Hipnos y los tres están cuidando de Hades lo mejor que pueden, pero… no hay progreso. Temo que mi hermano no saldrá de esta.

-Lo siento –Kanon apartó la mirada-. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay esperanza?

-Te perdono el uso de esa palabra porque eres humano –replicó Poseidón, sombrío-. Para los dioses solo existe el Destino Insondable, que rara vez se nos permite ver y del que no podemos escapar.

-…Bueno, en ese caso, conservaré con vida la inútil esperanza en nombre tuyo.

Luego de unos segundos de desconcierto, Poseidón sonrió.

-Eso es amable de tu parte. Pero no te servirá de mucho.

-Ahí en el suelo y tras haber perdido la espada tan fácilmente, no pareces una gran amenaza.

-Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, mi apreciado tramposo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?

Otra vez la sonrisa burlona. Poseidón sonrió más abiertamente y, veloz como un rayo, lanzó un golpe a los tobillos de Kanon, que se encontró tendido de espaldas y sin su espada antes de saber qué había pasado.

Entonces descubrió dónde había ido a dar su espada, la empuñaba el dios, que le dio tres golpecitos con la punta justo sobre el corazón.

-Es _hybris_ asumir que tu enemigo está derrotado por el simple hecho de que haya caído. Y el orgullo precede a la caída, _aprendiz._

-Uh.

Notas:

Una de las principales diferencias entre la religión griega y las religiones del Libro (cristianismo, judaísmo e islam) es la cuestión del destino. Para los griegos, el Destino era algo que estaba escrito y que ni siquiera los dioses podían cambiar. Sus dioses eran falibles, tenían defectos y podían equivocarse, además de que caían sobre ellos las consecuencias de sus actos e inclusive podían ser víctimas de algún del que fueran inocentes.

Por lo anterior, religiones que pregonaban la idea de que las almas podían salvarse o condenarse por sus propios actos o por la misericordia de un Dios todopoderoso y lleno de bondad, resultaban completamente escandalosas y blasfemas para los griegos (también para los romanos). Era algo totalmente inconcebible. Y cuando el Destino no se puede evitar, la esperanza solo sirve para crear sufrimiento (esa es la razón de que estuviera en la Caja de Pandora, junto con todos los demás males que cayeron sobre la humanidad). Para los griegos, la esperanza (y no la ira ni el miedo) era lo que llevaba al Lado Oscuro.

La otra gran diferencia es el concepto de _hybris,_ el orgullo desmedido que atrae la venganza de los dioses. Para nosotros, el pecado es alejarse de Dios y hacer daño a otros (o a nosotros mismos) por alguna de siete razones principales (pereza, gula, envidia, ira, lujuria, vanidad, avaricia), pero para los griegos _hybris _era el pecado más grave de todos, y llevaba consigo su propio castigo, porque todo aquel que caía en _hybris_ terminaba pagando su falta cuando Némesis (la justicia retributiva) actuaba para restablecer el equilibrio cósmico.


	8. Ridículo

**Ridículo (500 palabras)**

* * *

-¿Acaso planeas engordarme y comerme? –Kanon experimentaba congoja cada vez que aparecía ese pastel con miel en la mesa. La fiebre que venía después estaba obligándolo a replantear su afición por los dulces.

-No me des ideas… que bien podrías terminar como los nautas que partieron con el astuto Odiseo rumbo a la ventosa Ítaca y vieron el fin de sus días en las entrañas de la cueva de Polifemo.

Casi siempre Poseidón hablaba con expresiones modernas, pero cuando entraba en confianza, caía fácilmente en el estilo y vocabulario de la Grecia clásica. Kanon no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Te divierte eso?

-Son solo las diferencias del lenguaje lo que mi hilaridad despierta, oh Soberano de los Mares, domador de caballos, Cronida que agitas la tierra.

-¡Ah, qué palabras dejas escapar del cerco de los dientes, astuto Kanon, el de las mil argucias! –rió Poseidón.

-No, señor –protestó Kanon-. Esos son epítetos de Odiseo.

-Hum. ¿Kanon Glaucopo?

-Ese es de Atenea.

-Ella no tiene los ojos verdes en esta reencarnación.

-De todos modos sería un epíteto de segunda mano.

Poseidón vaciló un poco antes de admitir que Kanon tenía epítetos creados por los dioses griegos durante el último año, y a continuación recitó una lista que sorprendió a Kanon por lo extensa, aunque la mayoría eran variantes de "astuto" y "manipulador".

-Me extraña que no incluyeran "impostor".

-Eso nunca lo has sido.

-Suplanté a tu Shogun del Dragón Marino.

-Ah, pero… ¿Nunca te lo dijeron? Tu predecesor decidió que su amistad con un Caballero de Atenea era más importante que un juramento de lealtad a mí, y en esta vida es un servidor de mi sobrina. Por eso Atenea me prometió una compensación justa –Kanon lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y, lentamente, se sonrojó- ¿Kanon? …¿En serio creías que encontraste mi Tridente solo porque sí?

-Todo el tiempo supiste que yo no era tu Shogun –logró articular por fin.

Poseidón parpadeó.

-Pero sí lo _eres._ Tú mismo elegiste tu Escama y yo solo te confirmé en el puesto. _Siempre_ fuiste mi Shogun. Si te permití ir con Atenea después de destruir mi Santuario fue solo porque ella me suplicó que te dejara ayudarla.

Aunque parecía imposible, Kanon sintió que la cara le ardía todavía más. ¿En serio había manipulado alguna vez al dios, si este sabía desde el principio quién era y de dónde venía?

Mortificado por lo ridículo que se sentía, intentó huir, pero Poseidón lo sujetó por un brazo. ¿Iba a burlarse de él? ¿Por qué no empezaba a reírse de una buena vez?

-En el momento en que comprendí que la Orden de Atenea había encerrado en el Cabo Sunión a la segunda estrella de Géminis, supe que eras mi compensación justa, Kanon del Dragón Marino, astuto tejedor de engaños.

La voz de Poseidón era calmada, sin asomo de burla, y el sonrojo de Kanon cedió… por un instante, porque la forma en que acarició su mejilla un momento después lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.


	9. Tiempo

**Tiempo (433 palabras) **

* * *

No era raro que Poseidón lo tocara y, a pesar de haberse prometido a sí mismo no bajar la guardia, Kanon había terminado por acostumbrarse. Después de todo, eran gestos completamente inocentes (un roce accidental, una palmada amistosa en el hombro…), pero esa vez la mano que acarició su mejilla y sujetó su mentón con delicadeza (como si él fuera lo más frágil en el mundo) tuvo muy poca inocencia.

El beso que siguió tuvo absolutamente nada de inocente.

Entonces, ¿eso era lo que quería desde el principio? Kanon se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse vuelto tan ingenuo, por haberse permitido bajar la guardia.

Había contemplado esa posibilidad (entre otras muchas) desde su llegada y se había preparado mentalmente para resistir todo lo que pudiera cuando el dios por fin revelara su juego e intentara forzarlo. Si llegaba a darse, sería una lucha perdida y entonces su única esperanza sería lograr que Poseidón lo matara por accidente sin haber podido realizar sus intenciones.

…Pero había pasado el tiempo sin que sus temores se confirmaran.

La paz y el silencio de la isla lograron que el torbellino de su mente se calmara por primera vez en muchos años, la compañía de Poseidón en realidad le era agradable, disfrutaba sus conversaciones en las que replanteaban la estructura misma del universo y las jocosas amenazas de tortura tomaban cada vez más la apariencia de simples bromas entre dos personas que se consideraban iguales. Dos buenos amigos.

Y Poseidón no era el único que buscaba de vez en cuando un contacto breve, en apariencia casual.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había deseado llegar a ese punto y se maldijo otra vez a sí mismo por haberse confiado.

Porque al mismo tiempo que correspondía con fervor a cada beso y cada caricia, se instalaba en su mente la certeza de que ese había sido desde un principio el astuto plan de Poseidón, que su venganza consistiría en jugar con él para luego desecharlo, y al ceder en todo estaba dándole el triunfo más completo.

Era una venganza por demás cruel, digna en toda justicia de un dios griego, ya que Kanon lo había manipulado durante quince años sin que Poseidón sospechara hasta el último segundo (o eso había pensado hasta hacía un momento), pero ahora Kanon estaba aceptando la puñalada con plena conciencia… porque había bajado la guardia lo suficiente como para enamorarse, y el amor (el más cruel de todos los dioses) lo hacía capaz de conformarse con lo que Poseidón quisiera darle, aunque al final todo se derrumbara en una carcajada amarga.


	10. Primera vez

**Primera vez (465 palabras)**

* * *

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

A Poseidón no pareció incomodarle la pregunta, continuó jugando con el cabello de Kanon mientras respondía con voz pausada.

-Se llamaba Pélope, era hijo del rey de Anatolia… Pélope, el del hombro de marfil. ¿Has escuchado sobre él?

-…Su padre se llamaba Tántalo y una vez que los Olímpicos estuvieron de visita en su palacio, quiso comprobar si realmente eran dioses, mató a Pélope, lo cocinó y lo sirvió a sus invitados. Démeter, que estaba muy triste por el rapto de Perséfone, comió sin fijarse en qué era lo que había en su plato, pero los otros dioses regañaron a Tántalo y revivieron a Pélope. Como Démeter se había comido su hombro izquierdo, tuvieron que reemplazárselo con uno de marfil, hecho por Hefesto.

-Sí, de él estamos hablando… Todo eso pasó antes de que tu alma fuera creada, ¿sabes? Pélope fue el abuelo de Agamenón y Menelao. Era realmente hermoso y Zeus se rió de mí durante días cuando lo llevé al Olimpo. Yo solía burlarme antes de mi hermano por la cantidad de amantes que tenía y ese fue su turno de divertirse a costillas mías.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.

-Fue… No fue parecido a lo de hoy. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro lo que estábamos haciendo. Podrías decir que he tenido algo más de práctica desde entonces.

-Sí, podría decirse –Kanon bostezó-. Pero para cuando lo conociste ya estabas casado, ¿no? ¿Cómo fue que él no terminó como tus otras amantes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quisiera… ciertamente, no quisiera despertar la ira de la reina Anfitrite.

-Ah, eso. No estaría en su derecho reclamar nada: nos divorciamos mucho antes de que me enviaran aquí dentro. En realidad, los dos sabíamos desde el principio que no iba a funcionar, debí haberle hecho caso las primera diez veces que me dijo que casarnos era una pésima idea.

-…¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres saber por qué no funcionó?

-Ajá.

Poseidón tardó en hablar de nuevo.

-Te lo explicaré si me dices cómo fue tu primera vez.

Kanon fingió dormir.

Mientras vivió en el Santuario, siempre permaneció oculto, y jamás tuvo contacto con nadie, exceptuando a su hermano y su Maestro.

Mientras estuvo entre los Shoguns, estaba ocupado intentando no quedar atrapado en su propia red de engaños. No podía darse el lujo de confiar en nadie, aceptar un amante habría sido ponerse en una situación demasiado vulnerable.

De regreso sirviendo a Atenea (aunque según Poseidón se trataba de solo un préstamo) tampoco había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en algo así.

¿El dios de los Mares quería que comentara cómo había sido su primera experiencia?

En realidad no se sentía preparado como para decirle que _esa_ había sido su primera vez.

Además, sospechaba que Poseidón lo sabía perfectamente.


	11. Libro

**Libro (500 palabras)**

* * *

Justo cuando Poseidón pensó que las cosas empezaban a encauzarse correctamente, todo empezó a ir mal.

Desde la llegada de Kanon se había armado de paciencia para cruzar una por una todas las barreras de desconfianza y miedo que pudieran estar entre ellos. Lo había logrado, ahora eran amantes y eso era mejor que en sus sueños, porque la falta de experiencia de Kanon le daba la oportunidad de ser el maestro y Kanon se dejaba guiar con una confianza que despertó toda su ternura.

Pero algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

Kanon había sido desde siempre una luz brillante, pero ahora esa luz se opacaba sin que él pudiera adivinar ni la razón ni el remedio.

Al principio era solo que su sonrisa se volvía menos abierta, menos sincera y (poco a poco) más forzada. Luego la falta de apetito, los pocos deseos de hablar… ya desde su primera noche juntos, Poseidón se encontró a sí mismo (bastante sorprendido) interrumpiendo pesadillas que Kanon se negaba a contarle, y luego empezó a notar que su amante empezaba a desarrollar insomnio. Pero lo peor, lo que realmente lo aterraba, era esa tristeza cada vez más profunda que había reemplazado un temperamento que solía ser alegre.

-¿Qué es lo que está mal? –preguntó, ya al borde los gritos.

A Kanon la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

Había pensado que Poseidón ya tenía suficiente como para revelar su juego, pero, por lo visto, quería continuar torturándolo.

Cuando se dijo a sí mismo que aceptaría lo que quisiera darle, no había tomado en cuenta lo difícil que sería eso. El dolor logró por fin volverse imposible de soportar y la pregunta consiguió que no fuera capaz de seguir fingiendo, así que le devolvió una mirada opaca y respondió honestamente.

-Me tienes aquí para que converse contigo y caliente tu cama. ¿Qué podría estar mal?

Poseidón se quedó boquiabierto por un instante y cuando reaccionó, al mismo tiempo se formó un tifón.

-¡¿Eso es lo que _piensas_ que quiero?! –rugió el dios.

Poseidón contempló seriamente la posibilidad de arrojarle a la cabeza el libro que tenía en las manos ("Guerra y Paz"), pero se detuvo a tiempo y dejó caer el volumen sobre la mesa, que gimió bajo el peso repentino. Kanon parecía realmente asustado y eso no era bueno.

En todo caso, él estaba demasiado furioso, lo cual tampoco era bueno.

Lo miró a los ojos, deseando desesperadamente ver de nuevo el brillo burlón que tanto echaba de menos.

-¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de qué es lo que quiero?!

¿Más? ¿Quería todavía más? Si la venganza que ya había logrado no bastaba, ¿con qué quedaría satisfecho?

-¡¿Qué más quieres de mí?! –gritó Kanon, haciéndose oír por encima del estruendo de la tormenta-. ¡Ya lo tienes TODO!

Corrió a ciegas, de algún modo salió del palacio y supo que había seguido corriendo en dirección al mar cuando sintió el agua, pero no se detuvo hasta que por fin las olas lo arrastraron.

No intentó nadar.


	12. Lluvia

**Lluvia (499 palabras)**

* * *

El mar en la vasija tenía corrientes.

Eso lo descubrió Kanon cuando el agua lo arrastró hasta una cueva submarina.

En su primer día ahí, Poseidón le había dicho que en alguna parte había algo parecido a la prisión del Cabo Sunión. Qué momento tan apropiado para encontrar el sitio.

Sí, justo así, la venganza quedaba perfecta, el círculo acababa de cerrarse y él quedaba en libertad de ahogarse, como debería haber hecho la primera vez, si Atenea no se hubiera empeñado en salvar a quien no merecía ser salvado.

Quedaba muy poco espacio entre el agua y el techo de la cueva, pronto acabaría todo…

-Por toda la jauría de Escila, ¿qué diantres crees que estás haciendo?

Poseidón había surgido del agua misma, pero (gracias a la oscuridad absoluta) se perdió de la cara de sorpresa de Kanon.

De todos modos, la sensación de desconcierto duró apenas unos segundos.

-Ah, claro. No quieres perderte esto. Es comprensible.

Poseidón se las arregló para encontrarlo a ciegas y sujetó sus brazos.

-Qué. Crees. Que. Estás. Haciendo –repitió, enfatizando cada palabra.

-Ahogarme.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-Quizá.

-¡Por el Orco y todas las sombras del Tártaro, Kanon, te juro que…!

-Por favor.

-…¿Ah?

-¿Quieres que suplique? Está bien, suplicaré: te lo imploro, déjame morir.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-¿No has tenido suficiente de mí?

-¡Jamás tendré suficiente!

-…Oh –eso era peor de lo que había imaginado.

-Kanon –en la voz de Poseidón era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse controlado-. Aquí no se puede hablar con calma.

Un parpadeo después, estaban de vuelta en la playa. La lluvia torrencial los azotaba a ambos y apenas era posible escuchar algo debido a la furia de las olas.

-Ya veo –dijo Kanon-. Ni siquiera vas a permitir que me suicide.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?

-¡Porque duele demasiado!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Todo esto! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Tienes tu venganza! ¡Has estado jugando conmigo desde el principio y ahora quiero morir porque sería capaz de suplicarte de rodillas por una caricia! ¡¿No es eso suficiente para ti?! ¡Te he dado todo lo que soy capaz de dar, y si tuviera más que darte, lo daría también! ¡¿Qué _más_ quieres?!

-¡¿Piensas que hice todo esto para vengarme?!

-¡¿Por qué otra cosa lo harías?!

_-¡Porque te amo!_

A la luz de los relámpagos, Poseidón fue capaz de ver el momento exacto en el que la mente torturada de Kanon logró procesar ese dato.

Y entonces, por fin, pudo dar gracias a los Hados cuando el brillo burlón y la sonrisa un tanto malévola aparecieron de nuevo.

-Repíteme _eso…_

-Entremos antes de que pesques una pulmonía, miserable mortal.

Poseidón sabía que estaba atrapado. Prisionero dentro de la vasija y completamente en manos de Kanon. Al principio había temido que fuera demasiado riesgoso permitir que el humano supiera hasta qué punto tenía poder sobre él. No había planeado decirle _esa_ verdad (al menos no todavía)… Pero escuchar su risa en ese momento bastó para disolver la tormenta.

Eso era más que suficiente.


	13. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad (488 palabras)**

* * *

Empezó como un resfriado, nada raro después de su aventura en la cueva, pero se prolongó demasiado y los accesos de fiebre fueron haciéndose cada vez más serios hasta que perdió contacto con la realidad y el mundo se redujo a una oscuridad febril.

Poseidón, que al principio lo tomó a risa, fue poniéndose serio progresivamente y casi no se apartaba de su lado. Cada vez que Kanon tenía un instante de lucidez, el dios estaba ahí, mirándolo ansioso.

Eso era increíblemente tranquilizador. Para él, porque Poseidón no estaba nada tranquilo.

Cuando estaba totalmente seguro de que Kanon dormía, invocaba a Asclepio.

No podían visitarlo dentro de la vasija, pero los otros dioses podían conversar con él; claro que era incómodo y difícil, por lo que muy rara vez ocurrían esos diálogos. Asclepio, sin embargo, no se quejó ni una sola vez por su insistencia y siempre tenía palabras amables para calmar sus temores y consejos útiles para atender al enfermo.

De no ser por el hijo de Apolo, no tenía idea de si Kanon y su cordura habrían podido sobrevivir esa prueba. De una cosa estaba seguro y era que, una vez que cumpliera su sentencia, se encargaría de recompensar a Asclepio en forma tal que la palabra "generoso" se quedaría pequeña.

-Hoy… por fin ha desaparecido la fiebre –dijo Poseidón, en voz baja, para no perturbar el sueño de Kanon-. Su temperatura es normal y duerme tranquilo.

-Te dije que acabaría por recuperarse. No podía ser menos, teniendo un buen enfermero a mano.

-No te burles, no tengo mérito por ponerle remedio a lo que yo mismo causé.

-Eso no te lo discuto, pero es una reacción normal: has estado administrándole dosis demasiado grandes, con demasiada frecuencia, aunque sabías que esto debe hacerse en forma gradual… Tienes suerte de que el resfriado enmascarara los otros síntomas, o él ya estaría haciéndote preguntas que no quieres responder todavía -Poseidón bajó la cabeza como un niño regañado y el dios de la Medicina se apiadó de él-. Está adaptándose muy bien, mejor de lo que cabría esperar… solo recuerda no apresurar las cosas. Una cucharada por semana estará bien de ahora en adelante. Has esperado mucho tiempo, pero no dañará a ninguno de los dos esperar un poco más.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Kanon, entreabriendo los ojos y casi provocándole un infarto a Poseidón al mismo tiempo.

-Con nadie.

-…¿Odiseo?

Poseidón tardó en captar la referencia. Fue por eso más que por haber sido pillado mintiendo que sonrió con aire totalmente avergonzado.

-Mi sobrino nieto Asclepio. Su voz llega hasta aquí, aunque no pueda hacerlo su presencia.

-Ya veo… Estoy agradecido…

-Shh, de los agradecimientos me encargo yo. Tú, sigue durmiendo.

Kanon cerró los ojos de nuevo y Poseidón se quedó pensando, inquieto, preocupado, qué tanto había escuchado de la conversación y qué conclusiones podría sacar.

Si lo averiguaba demasiado pronto, todo podría echarse a perder.

* * *

**Notas:** "Nadie" es el nombre que usa Odiseo para engañar al cíclope Polifemo.


	14. Herida

**Herida (500 palabras)**

* * *

-¿Cómo se encuentra el tejedor de mentiras?

La voz de Zeus tomó por sorpresa a Poseidón, que estuvo a punto de dejar caer el té que preparaba. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Si quería hacerlo enojar, acababa de lograrlo.

-¿A qué viene esa curiosidad repentina?

-Hera quiere saber cómo sigue tu amante.

-Pudiste ahorrarte la molestia de hablarme y preguntárselo a Asclepio.

Era un golpe bajo, bajísimo, pero su hermano se lo merecía.

-Asclepio no me habla.

-Quizá deberías disculparte. Hades lo hizo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo hizo ante el Olimpo en pleno, le pidió perdón y le dijo que al quejarse de él ante mí había pensado que yo me limitaría a pedirle que dejara de resucitar a los muertos! ¡Es por eso que _ninguno_ de los hijos de Apolo me dirige la palabra! …No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo tratando de complacerlos: todos ustedes encuentran siempre la manera de aliarse en mi contra.

La comunicación se rompió y Poseidón lamentó, una vez más, demasiado tarde, no poder decirle que eso no era cierto.

Entró a la habitación de Kanon y lo contempló largamente.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Kanon, adormilado-. Tienes como media hora mirándome.

-Si acaso, veinte minutos.

Se recostó junto a él y lo abrazó sin que el Shogun protestara cuando recorrió su piel con una caricia.

Las cicatrices recientes (que recordaban vagamente la forma de la constelación del Escorpión) habían desaparecido ya por completo, junto con muchas otras más antiguas. Las huellas dejadas por el Tridente (las únicas hechas por fuerza divina) resistían más, pero también empezaban a desvanecerse.

-Sabes lo que es estar encerrado sin posibilidad de escapar, ni tan siquiera de morir. ¿No es así, Kanon?

-Lo supe cada vez que subía la marea en Sunión y una fuerza que llegué a aborrecer entonces me obligaba a seguir con vida, aunque yo llamaba a la muerte –fue la respuesta inmediata. Sin la menor vacilación. Con una comprensión absoluta.

-Hace tiempo me preguntaste por qué fracasó mi matrimonio. Ahí tienes la razón: Anfitrite no sabe cómo es eso.

-Ah.

Kanon aceptó la respuesta (entregada con varios meses de atraso) y siguió durmiendo.

Poseidón sabía que debería estar satisfecho, pero su mente volvía a su discusión con Zeus.

Durante milenios había visto con pena el esfuerzo inútil de Zeus por establecer relaciones cordiales con sus hermanos. Esperaba ser acogido como un salvador y un héroe, y lo frustraba ver que siempre sería alguna clase de extraño para ellos.

¿Cómo explicarle que estaban agradecidos por rescatarlos de la prisión del cuerpo de Cronos, pero el que jamás hubiera sido un prisionero era precisamente lo que hacía imposible que fuera uno de ellos?

Hestia, Démeter, Hera, Hades y él compartían la unión indisoluble que los que han sobrevivido juntos a prisión y tortura. Zeus no conocía esa clase de dolor. De la misma manera que ellos jamás conocerían el dolor de estar enteramente solo incluso en compañía de sus hermanos.

Esa herida no habría manera de curarla jamás.


	15. Independencia

**Independencia **(495 palabras)

* * *

Kanon salió del agua apartándose el cabello de la cara. Tal vez ya era hora de cortárselo, recordaba claramente haberlo tenido a mitad de la espalda antes de viajar al Inframundo, pero ahora ya le pasaba de la cintura y, por alguna extraña razón, parecía más espeso que antes.

Era el primer día en que Poseidón le había permitido ir a entrenar normalmente desde su enfermedad y había terminado la rutina como siempre, nadando cerca de una hora. Para su sorpresa, encontró a Poseidón esperándolo a la sombra de una palmera.

-No me digas que estuviste observándome todo el rato –dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras se vestía-, te aseguro de que no había peligro de que me desmayara mientras nadaba, no necesitabas cuidarme.

-Estar aquí vigilando que puedas volver por ti solo hasta la orilla sería negar tu independencia, jamás lo haría. Solo pensé… que era un buen sitio para sentarme a leer un rato.

Kanon dejó pasar la oportunidad de comentar que hasta para un dios debía ser difícil leer sin la presencia de un libro, y se sentó junto a él, contemplando el mar en calma. El mar estaba así la mayor parte del tiempo en la vasija, pero esos últimos días casi no había notado oleaje… y entonces, frente a sus ojos, el oleaje se intensificó, pero de un modo extraño, errático… ¿nervioso?

Enarcó una ceja. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para darse cuenta de que todo ahí estaba ligado al poder del dios de los Mares, y que sus emociones afectaban el clima en forma inmediata… pero eso no lo había visto antes.

Escuchó un ruido y miró a Poseidón. Acababa de sacar de un bolsillo un frasquito y una cuchara. El líquido que vertió en la cuchara tenía el color, la consistencia y el olor de la miel. En silencio, contempló al dios ofrecerle la cuchara y enarcó de nuevo la ceja cuando notó que la mano de Poseidón temblaba ligeramente.

-Una vez por semana, ¿correcto? –dijo Kanon, luego de una larga pausa.

Poseidón apretó los labios.

La fuerza con la que sostenía la cuchara se fue aflojando. En cualquier segundo la dejaría caer y ese líquido parecido a la miel se perdería en la arena. La paciente espera habría sido inútil…

Kanon tomó la cuchara de su mano.

-Espera –dijo Poseidón, al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de beber-. ¿Estás seguro? Ni siquiera has preguntado qué es…

-Es lo mismo que suele tener ese pastel que tanto te gusta, ¿no? Me hizo pasar una fiebre bastante molesta las primeras veces. Y por lo que escuché decir a Asclepio, estuvo cerca de matarme la última vez.

-Sí. Kanon, si prefieres no hacerlo…

-¿Es importante para ti?

-Sí.

Kanon bebió la dosis y le devolvió la cuchara.

-¿Quieres saber qué es?

-Dices que me amas. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces, confiaré. No necesito saberlo… _todavía._

-…Puedes preguntármelo en el momento que quieras.

-Recordaré eso.

Regresaron al palacio en silencio.


	16. Interrupción

**Interrupción (355 palabras)**

* * *

-Feliz aniversario.

-Faltan meses para eso –respondió Kanon antes de poder pensarlo y estuvo a punto de darse con la cabeza contra la pared cuando vio sonreír a Poseidón.

-Así que admites que tenemos un aniversario.

-¿De qué aniversario hablas tú? –respondió, evadiendo el tema.

-Hace veinte años que llegaste.

Kanon se miró al espejo con tanto disimulo como le fue posible (la risita de Poseidón le dejó claro que no fue suficiente disimulo).

-Tengo 48 años –murmuró.

-Es un poco pronto como para que entres a la crisis de la mediana edad. ¡Tranquilo! Sigues siendo tan apuesto como el día en que rompiste el sello de Atenea.

-Esa vez, si mal no recuerdo, cumplía trece días de estar encerrado en el Cabo Sunión, sin comida ni más agua que la pude recoger cuando llovió. Debo haber tenido un aspecto repugnante.

-Lo que tienes, y nunca has dejado de tener, es el afán por llevarme la contraria -Poseidón lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo volverse hacia el espejo-. Mírate bien.

Ese día Poseidón le había dado una túnica nueva y tuvo que vestirla para que dejara de insistir al respecto. No le gustaba, era demasiado formal… de hecho, era igual a las que usaba el dios (la certeza de que a Saga le habría gustado mucho solo empeoraba las cosas). ¿Se trataba de un regalo de aniversario?

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

-A Kanon de los mil engaños, también conocido como el manipulador de dioses.

-Ya no soy nada de eso.

-Pero todavía Kanon, el que fue más astuto que los dioses.

-Lo dices en plural, como si hubiera engañado a más de uno.

-Como siempre, se te olvida contar a Odín. Y me doy cuenta de que _crees_ que no sé sobre los otros.

-¿Qué haces?

Poseidón acababa de ponerle al cuello una cadena de oro, de la que pendía un anillo que Kanon examinó con curiosidad.

-Este es mi sello real, uno de los símbolos de mi autoridad como Soberano, junto con el tridente y la corona –explicó Poseidón.

-¿Por qué…?

En ese momento, el sello de Atenea se rompió.


	17. Mentira

**Mentira (301 palabras)**

* * *

-Ah, por fin –dijo Poseidón- Se estaban tardando.

Kanon miró incrédulo la forma en la que el cielo parecía desgarrarse junto con el omnipresente sello.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡Se supone que faltan treinta años para que reencarnes!

-Treinta años, días más, días menos

-¿No me vas a responder? ¿Tengo que adivinar lo que ocurre?

-Están pasando cosas interesantes afuera…

-Que no me has comentado hasta ahora.

-Quería que fuera sorpresa.

-No me hace gracia -el suelo estaba empezando a temblar y algo parecido a un tornado estaba formándose afuera-. ¿Podrías, _por favor,_ explicarme lo que pasa?

-Desde hace algunos meses se ha estado gestando una nueva Guerra Sagrada.

_-¿Otra?_

-¿Quieres que te lo explique, o no? He estado observando la forma en que se desarrollan los acontecimientos. La Orden de Atenea ha enfrentado dificultades bastante serias, al punto que mi querida sobrina ha decidido pedirme ayuda. Uno de sus Caballeros acaba de arrancar el sello de la vasija.

-Oh… -eso significaba… ¿que también él quedaría libre? ¿O que Kanon todavía debía cumplir los treinta años de cárcel que le faltaban y Poseidón acababa de entregarle el anillo del sello para que se hiciera cargo del palacio mientras estaba ausente?

Poseidón tomó su tridente y se lo ofreció a Kanon, que lo tomó con un gesto automático, igual que si le hubiera dado una escoba.

-Una cosa más, Kanon.

-¿Sí? –se preparó para escuchar una frase al estilo de "no olvides alimentar al gato", pero Poseidón le respondió algo inesperado.

-Cuando llegues afuera, diles que eres yo.

-…¿Qué?

Palacio, playa y mar desaparecieron, Kanon se encontraba en el salón del trono del templo de Poseidón.

Vestido como Poseidón.

Con el sello real de Poseidón colgando de su cuello.

Y empuñando el Tridente.

Cuatro Shoguns y un Caballero de Atenea estaban arrodillados ante él.


	18. Insulto

**Insulto (314 palabras)**

* * *

-¡Traidor! –aquella era la voz de Sorrento.

Y aunque no hubiera reconocido ni su voz ni su cara, llevaba puesta la Escama de Siren.

Lo que no era propio del Sorrento que recordaba fue la forma en que atacó.

Kanon vio venir hacia él el puño cerrado y recordó haber sudado frío a la sombra del Pilar del Atlántico Norte ante la certeza de que Sorrento había descubierto sus planes. El Shogun del Atlántico Sur no era para nada un rival despreciable y ahora parecía dispuesto a cobrarse juntas todas las que le debía.

Lo más prudente habría sido esquivar. ¿Tal vez interponer el tridente? ¿Contraatacar?

"Tranquilo" al escuchar la voz de Poseidón en su cabeza, una parte de él se preguntó si finalmente había perdido el juicio, pero ya el resto de su ser aceptaba confiadamente la sugerencia.

Sintió el cosmos de Poseidón rodeándolo y supo que los demás creerían con facilidad que ese poder provenía de él. Un segundo después comprendió que, en realidad, el cosmos de Poseidón sí provenía de él.

"Me estás usando como tu avatar" acusó mentalmente.

"Ese es mi chico listo"

"Maldito desgraciado"

El movimiento del Shogun se fue haciendo más lento, hasta que el cosmos del dios detuvo por completo su puño a centímetros del rostro de Kanon. Reprimió el deseo por enarcar una ceja y sonreír con burla (si Poseidón quería que jugara, jugaría). A tan corta distancia, podía apreciar grietas en la Escama. Tenía que haber pasado por combates serios sin tiempo para regenerarse.

Los otros Shoguns se lanzaron contra Sorrento y lo arrojaron al suelo tratando de sujetarlo, mientras Sorrento se resistía y gritaba insultos cada vez más coloridos.

Otra novedad. El Sorrento que recordaba se habría cortado la lengua antes que usar una palabra soez. Este nuevo Sorrento (veinte años más viejo) estaba usando un lenguaje capaz de sonrojar a un pirata malayo.


	19. Control

**Control (500 palabras)**

* * *

Mientras los Shoguns hacían un verdadero espectáculo, el Caballero de Atenea miraba sonriente a Kanon.

"El pequeño Kiki. Ahora es el Caballero de Bronce de Serpens Cauda, según veo."

Le pareció curiosa la expresión alegre del joven, como si el verlo fuera una buena noticia. Hubiera jurado que Kiki solo tenía malos recuerdos de su visita anterior al Santuario Submarino. Pero no ponderó más eso, porque acababa de descubrir a alguien más. Julián estaba ahí, mirándolo con absoluta incredulidad.

Por primera vez en veinte años empezó a preguntarse si el tiempo funcionaba distinto dentro y fuera de la vasija: unos minutos antes, el espejo le había devuelto un reflejo que parecía igual a como se recordaba a sí mismo a los 28 años, pero tanto Sorrento como Kiki estaban muy cambiados… y Julián estaba todavía más cambiado que ellos. Tenía el cabello canoso y se había dejado la barba. Debía tener apenas 36, pero lucía mucho mayor.

Oh, no, ¿cómo habría afectado el paso del tiempo a Saga?

"Julián se parece a tus estatuas" comentó Kanon mentalmente.

"Mis estatuas jamás se han parecido a mí" replicó Poseidón, petulante. "¿No crees que ya deberías estar haciéndote pasar por mí y tomando el control de la situación, como cualquier estafador que se respete?"

"Tampoco me apresures, esto es un arte."

Cerró los ojos un instante y luego golpeó el suelo con el mango del Tridente. El sonido resultante fue como una campanada y los Shoguns (Sorrento incluido) se detuvieron para mirarlo con sorpresa.

-Sorrento de Siren, es suficiente de este juego absurdo –dijo Kanon, solemne-. Interrumpiste mi sueño antes de la hora de mi reencarnación y me vi obligado a servirme de esta figura tan poco grata para poder existir en el mundo material. Espero no haber sido llamado únicamente para contemplar la grosera estampa de mis Shoguns arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¡No vas a engañarme, maldito!

Kanon entrecerró los ojos y, con un movimiento brusco, se volvió hacia uno de los otros Shoguns. El muchacho (mejor dicho, niño, no debía tener más de doce años) que portaba la armadura del Caballo Marino.

-Shogun del Pacífico Norte, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

El joven inclinó la cabeza sin soltar a Sorrento.

-Mi Señor, un servidor de Atenea está aquí para solicitar su ayuda.

Fue el turno de mirar a Kiki.

-Ignora la grosería de mi siervo Sorrento. Es leal, aunque en exceso apasionado, ¿qué desea de mí Atenea Alalcomelia, hija del soberano Zeus, portador del rayo?

Nada lo preparó para el impacto que fue llegar al sitio de la batalla y… encontrar a Saga esperándolo en la tienda que le asignaron.

Lo horrorizaron por un segundo las canas y las marcas de expresión (qué fácilmente se leían en él ahora el cansancio y la tristeza), pero tampoco debía ser fácil para Saga encontrarse con un "reflejo" suyo veinte años más joven.

Antes de que Saga pudiera abrir la boca para decir cosa alguna, Kanon corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

* * *

**Notas:**

Serpens Cauda: en el pequeño universo de mis fics, había usado una idea sobre la constelación Ofiuco antes de que Kurumada mencionara al Caballero de Oro número trece en Next Dimension.

No sé qué rumbo le va a dar Kurumada a su versión, pero en la mía la constelación está dividida en tres partes: la armadura de plata de Ofiuco (aka Serpentario, "el domador de serpientes", "el portador de la serpiente"), la armadura de Bronce de Serpens Caput ("la cabeza de la serpiente") y la armadura de Bronce de Serpens Cauda ("la cola de la serpiente"). Bien pudiera ser (intentando conciliar mi versión y la de Next Dimension) que cuando la armadura de Oro de Ofiuco fue degradada de rango, hubiese sido partida en tres para disminuir su poder, y de los fragmentos se habría creado la armadura de Plata y las dos de Bronce.


	20. Flojo

**Flojo (499 palabras)**

* * *

-…¿Kanon? –logró preguntar Saga, casi sin aliento.

-Aquí estoy, estoy perfectamente, todo está bien, en serio…

-Pero… ¿Poseidón?

"También estoy aquí, me disculpo por el engaño, Saga de Géminis, temí que los otros dioses no tomaran a bien saber que no pretendo controlar la voluntad de nuestro astuto Kanon."

Saga notó que Poseidón había hablado a través del cosmos en lugar de forzar a su avatar a hablar por él; agradecido, abrazó por fin a Kanon y ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos.

"Atenea se acerca a la tienda" advirtió Poseidón.

Cuando Saori entró, encontró a Kanon con el ceño fruncido y a Saga de rodillas frente a él. Se mordió el labio inferior, contrariada.

-Saludos, Tritogenia –dijo Kanon, secamente.

-Emperador Poseidón, soberano de los Mares… perdona a mi Caballero de Géminis, estoy segura de que no pretende irritarte.

Saga no se movió, y dijo por fin las palabras que estaban quemándolo desde hacía años.

-Tú sabías.

-Cuando preguntaste por él te dije que estaba fuera de mi alcance, y eso sigue siendo verdad todavía ahora. Solo quise ahorrarte el sufrimiento de saberlo prisionero y no poder hacer nada. Pienso… pienso que mi tío habrá tenido ya tiempo para aplacarse y no será un amo excesivamente cruel.

Casi veinte años atrás, cuando Saga se encontraba sumergido en el duelo más profundo y no creía poder sobrevivir a la muerte de su gemelo, un fantasma enviado por Hades a pedido de Poseidón llegó a visitarlo.

El fantasma le había dicho lo sucedido, el "intercambio justo" en virtud del cual Kanon debería haberse criado lejos de él, en el Santuario Submarino, preparándose para tomar un lugar entre los Shoguns, en vez de permanecer oculto en el Santuario como la sombra de Géminis.

Dos décadas de silencio habían dejado flojo el lazo de confianza que debería atarlo a la diosa. Ella misma, sin darse cuenta, acababa de terminar de soltarlo.

-De pie, Géminis –ordenó Kanon, fingiendo indiferencia-. Cuando esto haya terminado, podremos discutir sobre si tu hermano merece o no dirigirte de nuevo la palabra.

Saga obedeció y miró por primera vez a Saori, que apartó la mirada. Los tres salieron de la tienda y contemplaron la pirámide alrededor de la cual se desarrollaba el combate.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –preguntó Kanon.

-Los cuerpos originales de cinco dioses están resguardados ahí. Un grupo de Titanes escapó de su prisión, tomó el sitio y amenaza con destruir a los dioses. Ares, Zeus, Hera, Dionisio y usted mismo, Majestad. Los Olímpicos se han reunido para recuperar el Refugio, pero ha sido difícil organizar las tropas –explicó Saga.

-Es necesario trazar una estrategia –intervino Saori.

-Mi Maestro solía decir que si Kanon y yo hubiésemos sido una sola persona, habríamos sido el general perfecto –continuó Saga, como si no la hubiera oído.

-"La astucia y el don de mando serían una alianza invencible", algo he escuchado de eso –replicó Kanon, con una sonrisa burlona-. Quizá podamos averiguar hoy si estaba en lo cierto.


	21. Brisa

**Brisa (498 palabras)**

* * *

"Menos mal que estamos en medio del desierto" pensó Kanon. "No hay peligro de que me ahogue otra vez".

"Nunca te has ahogado" dijo Poseidón.

"Debí haberme ahogado unas 26 veces antes de encontrar tu Tridente, otra más después de que Julián me atravesó con tu Tridente…"

"Y una más en la vasija. Kanon, si de algo vas a morir, no será ahogado".

"Prométemelo".

"Tienes mi palabra: jamás permitiré que te ahogues… ¡a tu derecha!"

Ya Saga se había encargado de la flecha que estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Kanon. No fue agradable escuchar a Saga a su lado y Poseidón en su mente exclamar al mismo tiempo "¡Ya, concéntrate!".

-Necesito que al menos uno de ustedes dos se quede callado –protestó.

-¿Eh? –dijo Seiya, que estaba a su izquierda y no había dicho una sola palabra.

Kanon tomó aire. Ellos y un pequeño grupo habían logrado acercarse bastante al Refugio, necesitaban entrar y no era un buen momento como para desorganizarse.

-Pegaso, Hades todavía resiente la herida y veo que está perdiendo el ritmo, ve y ayúdalo –indicó-. Los demás…

-Pero, Atenea… -empezó a contradecirlo Seiya.

Así había sido _todo_ el día. Saga, Kanon y Saori trazaron la estrategia, pero los guerreros de todos los Olímpicos presentes estaban más preocupados por sus respectivos dioses que por el resultado final y fallaban continuamente en sus esfuerzos por recuperar el Refugio. Kanon decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

-¡Seiya de Pegaso! El próximo que me replique una orden va a saber lo que se siente ser atravesado por esto –blandió el Tridente frente a la cara del Caballero-. Puedo garantizarte que no es agradable. ¡Escuchen todos! ¡Vamos a reorganizar ahora mismo los equipos! Los Espectros acompañarán a Atenea. Los Shoguns irán con Hera. Quiero a la Orden de Atenea _obedeciendo_ a Ares, excepto tú, Pegaso, que no vas a despegarte del lado de Hades hasta que todo esto haya terminado…

-¿Por qué yo…?

Seiya se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió el filo del Tridente en la garganta.

-Porque todos los demás dioses aquí están usando avatares. Hades es el único que está empleando su cuerpo original y está débil. Si él cae, los Titanes habrán aniquilado a uno de los Tres Grandes sin haber tenido que realizar ningún esfuerzo. Tu Señora es la diosa de la Guerra y la está acompañando su hermano, el _otro_ dios de la Guerra, si eso no basta para mantenerla a salvo, nada bastará, y _yo_ quiero al asesino de dioses protegiendo al que necesita más ser protegido. ¿Así está bastante claro, o necesitas un diagrama?

Seiya lo miró fijamente unos instantes, dio un paso atrás para alejarse del filo del Tridente, asintió y corrió hacia donde estaba Hades.

-Veloz como la brisa, así me gusta –murmuró Kanon.

-Esto es totalmente heterodoxo –advirtió Saga.

-¿Que Pegaso ayude a Hades?

-La reorganización.

-Funcionará –Kanon estaba convencido.

"Es tan absurdo que los Titanes no van a esperar algo así" comentó Poseidón.

"_Por eso_ va a funcionar".


	22. Cinco

**Cinco (350 palabras)**

* * *

Finalmente habían logrado avanzar dentro del Refugio, luchando, cortando, pasando por encima de incontables criaturas monstruosas cuyas formas completas… la mente de Kanon se negaba a procesar esas imágenes y probablemente eso era lo mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde reposaban cinco cajas de cristal con los cuerpos de los dioses, varios de los guerreros humanos cayeron de rodillas, agotados, y Kanon agradeció silenciosamente el que Poseidón le estuviera permitiendo hacer uso de su poder, tenía la clara impresión de que en circunstancias normales él sería uno de los que estaban luchando por recobrar el aliento.

Saga no, por supuesto, el Caballero de Géminis nunca…

…El Caballero de Géminis se apoyó en su hombro, claramente exhausto y Kanon lo miró, perplejo.

-Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ya no soy tan joven como antes –murmuró Saga.

-Jamás lo habría notado. En serio. Estaba convencido de que esos mechones blancos eran una cuestión de moda.

-Cállate, Kanon. Y si te vas a burlar de mis canas, procura hacerlo lo más lejos de Afrodita que puedas.

-¿"Kanon"? –dijo Sorrento.

-Hermano mayor, ya me metiste en un lío.

-Y tú acabas de terminar de hundirte solo. Como siempre.

Pero Sorrento parecía demasiado cansando como para usar esa información en su contra y todos permanecieron inmóviles unos minutos más.

-De acuerdo, nadie me va a convencer de que este lugar no está resguardado por al menos un guardián –dijo Saga-. Es demasiado conveniente que hayamos encontrado los cuerpos de los dioses sin nadie por aquí esperando a que nos descuidemos.

"¿Serías tan amable de abrir la caja en la que está mi cuerpo?" pidió Poseidón.

Kanon obedeció y contempló al Poseidón original, aparentemente dormido. Era idéntico al que había conocido en la vasija.

"Espera un momento" pensó de repente. "Si este es tu cuerpo… ¿con _qué_ he estado acostándome las últimas dos décadas?"

"Eh… ¡Cuidado!"

Agua.

Agua salada.

La habitación completa se llenó de agua salada en cuestión de segundos. La corriente arrastró a todos y lo último que Kanon pudo recordar al respecto fue la sensación de perder contacto con Poseidón.


	23. Animales

**Animales (467 palabras)**

* * *

Poseidón volvió a su cuerpo original e hizo retroceder el agua lo más rápido que le fue posible. Los otros habían tragado y/o respirado (cual más, cual menos) su buena porción de agua y todos tosían, tratando de recuperarse y ponerse en pie para repeler el próximo ataque.

Solo Kanon permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Kanon! –el grito desesperado de Poseidón atrajo al mismo tiempo la atención de Saga y la de Sorrento.

Saga tuvo que apartar las manos de Poseidón para poder revisar si su hermano tenía pulso. Fue una sensación extraña el tener que mirar a un dios a los ojos y sentir pena por la ansiedad que se veía en ellos.

-Solo está aturdido, es su estado normal.

Poseidón rió tan fuerte que se le escaparon las lágrimas y Saga sintió una ligera punzada de preocupación al darse cuenta de que el dios de los Mares le agradaba. No tenía idea de cómo estaba funcionando la relación improbable (por no decir absurda) entre él y su gemelo, pero al menos no parecía ser que el dios tuviera prisa por vengarse del manipulador de dioses, algo que empezó a creer recién entonces a pesar de haber sabido desde el romance casi desde el inicio. Nadie acuna así en sus brazos a un enemigo al que planea destruir pronto.

Sorrento parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión y lucía mucho más cansado que al principio.

-Eso fue agua de mar –dijo Kanon, con un hilo de voz, sin abrir los ojos, sin moverse y sin protestar por la forma en que Poseidón lo mantenía abrazado-. La conozco demasiado bien y no tengo la menor duda al respecto.

-Jamás pondría en duda tu palabra sobre ese tema en particular –respondió Poseidón-. Creo que hemos dado con el guardián que esperaba ver tu hermano. Y, si fuera una persona digna del nombre que lleva, no tendría a sus invitados esperando y se presentaría de una buena vez.

-¿Reprochas acaso mi comportamiento, Cronida de los cabellos azules? ¿Te atreves a echarme algo en cara a mí, a Ponto, el primero entre los dioses del Mar, el que nació de Gea? ¿Cómo osas tan siquiera dirigirme la palabra, tú, que te revuelcas con animales?

-No sé qué resiento más, si lo de "animal" o el que lo diga en plural –comentó Kanon.

Ponto apareció frente a ellos y Kanon alcanzó a pensar que el antiguo dios del Mar, a diferencia del actual, sí se parecía a las estatuas, antes de que la fuerza de Ponto lo arrebatara de donde estaba.

Por puro instinto tomó aire justo a tiempo, porque un momento después estaba sumergido en agua de mar una vez más.

En el centro de una burbuja líquida que flotaba en el aire… y de la cual no lograba salir.


	24. Héroe

**Héroe (500 palabras)**

* * *

Atrapado dentro de la esfera de agua, pudo escuchar de todos modos las palabras burlonas de Ponto.

-¿Estás tratando de invocar el poder de Poseidón? Ya no eres más su avatar, pequeño ingenuo. Él no puede ayudarte ahora, míralo –en efecto, acababa de descubrir a Poseidón, encadenado y amordazado, dirigiéndole una mirada de desesperación-. Quiero que te contemple morir antes de acabar con él.

¿Así era como iba a terminar todo? Soltó el Tridente, que atravesó la burbuja y resonó al chocar contra el suelo. La burbuja estaba pensada para retenerlo únicamente a él, pero no servía de nada pensar en eso porque estaba acabándosele el aire. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en algo, alguna astucia, alguna estrategia que le permitiera escapar, pero ya no había tiempo y solamente era capaz de pensar en la promesa de Poseidón.

"Jamás permitiré que te ahogues", eso había dicho, pero ahora estaba en manos de Ponto y no podría cumplir esa promesa. Aquel dios antiguo acababa de asegurarse de que Poseidón faltara a su palabra.

"Eres mi debilidad, yo soy la tuya" pensó Kanon, aunque se daba cuenta de que el terror de la muerte cercana muy probablemente lo estaba volviendo incoherente.

Muy pronto (demasiado pronto) su angustia llegó al punto crítico y ya no pudo pensar…

…Entonces el mundo estalló en luz cegadora, pero no como cuando su cosmos explotó para acabar con él y con Radamantis al mismo tiempo. La luz provenía de él y no era como el poder prestado por Poseidón.

Era su propia fuerza.

Algo apareció en su mano, un báculo blanco, no se detuvo a pensar de dónde había salido ni por qué. Simplemente lo blandió…

…y la burbuja desapareció.

Todo temor se esfumó mientras el universo parecía iluminado en una forma nueva, que le permitía apreciar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Cayó de pie y, cuando Ponto intentó atacarlo, el báculo demostró que no era lo que aparentaba, porque se dividió en sus manos para revelar la hoja de un estoque que atravesó a Ponto.

El Titán del Mar cayó a sus pies, herido, y al mismo tiempo las cadenas de Poseidón se disolvieron en agua.

-Mi héroe –dijo Poseidón, sonriente.

Kanon le apuntó con el estoque, lo que consiguió hacer que dejara de sonreír.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

-¿Por qué piensas que te hice algo? –preguntó Poseidón.

-Para empezar, no has dejado de retroceder desde que pregunté.

-Kanon, por favor, tranquilízate.

-Qué. Me. Hiciste.

-¿Quieres calmarte, por tu propio bien? No es como si pudieras asesinar a un dios…

-Díselo al que acabo de matar.

-No está muerto.

-Bien, corrijo entonces: puede que no te mate, pero no será por falta de intentarlo. Dijiste que podía preguntar cuando quisiera, y pregunto ahora: ¡¿qué me hiciste consumir regularmente cuando estábamos en la vasija, Poseidón?!

-Néctar y ambrosía.

Kanon se quedó boquiabierto un instante, pero (para alivio de Poseidón) bajó (aunque lentamente) el estoque.

-¿El alimento de los dioses? –preguntó, sorprendido.

-Lo que hace inmortales a los dioses.

-…Oh.


	25. Infancia

**Infancia (497 palabras)**

* * *

Cuando salieron del Refugio, la batalla afuera ya había terminado.

Sin embargo, lo que encontraron en el campamento no era el grupo de fríos y orgullosos dioses que Kanon esperaba ver. Eran personas fatigadas al extremo de apenas poder mantenerse en pie, luego de un largo asedio y un combate desesperado que les había reportado un triunfo por los pelos. Los Titanes estaban encerrados de nuevo y los cuerpos originales estaban a salvo, pero nadie se sentía con ganas de celebrar, no después de tantas fatigas y tantas pérdidas.

-Realmente hemos logrado trabajar como un equipo… -iba diciendo Saori. No pudo terminar porque alguien le hizo una zancadilla.

Hubo algunas risitas cansadas y un número similar de gruñidos de exasperación (también cansados), pero ya Seiya estaba sujetando por un brazo al niño pelirrojo responsable de la caída.

Ni más ni menos que la reencarnación de Ares, que se había visto forzado a despertar demasiado pronto para participar en la guerra, y estaba demostrando muy claramente que todavía no abandonaba del todo la infancia.

-¡Discúlpate de inmediato, niño! –al parecer, Seiya no tenía idea de con quién hablaba. Y si la tenía, le importaba muy poco al asesino de dioses.

-No lo haré. Ya ha terminado el combate y no tengo por qué seguir soportándola con paciencia. Ella cuenta todavía con la confianza de nuestro padre, pero no puede esperar mi simpatía después de todos los males que ha causado su orgullo.

-¡Escucha…!

Eso no era bueno, Kanon estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Poseidón lo detuvo.

-Espera –le susurró al oído-. Hades ya está con ellos.

Kanon contempló con inquietud al soberano del Inframundo. Si todos los demás dioses se veían cansados y maltratados, el suyo era un caso extremo. Resultaba increíble que hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla y era más que evidente que, si se mantenía en pie, era por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-En realidad, vino a morir con honor –murmuró, de modo que solo Poseidón pudiera escucharle-. Aceptó su destino y es por eso que no puso el menor reparo en guiar una parte de las tropas para poder salvar a los otros dioses, aunque debe estar sufriendo mucho.

-Correcto, esa es una de las razones por la que nuestro sobrino está tan furioso: después de Hera, es el miembro de la familia al que más ama y no se resigna a perderlo.

Hades posó su mano en el brazo con que Seiya sujetaba al niño.

-Déjalo, Pegaso. Ares se disculpará.

-¡Tío! –protestó Ares.

-No es el momento para una guerra entre nosotros y tu hermana jamás te ha deseado ningún mal.

-Pero…

-Lo harás por mí, porque yo te lo pido. ¿Verdad?

Eso hizo que Seiya mirara con sorpresa a Hades.

A decir verdad, todos lo miraban sorprendidos, contemplando la forma en que le sonreía cansado al Caballero de Bronce al tiempo que retiraba su mano lentamente, como disculpándose por haberlo tocado.

Saori, que seguía en el suelo, bajó la cabeza y lloró.


	26. Fracaso

**Fracaso (497 palabras)**

* * *

Ares asintió, con un gesto dolorido y Hades acarició su cabello antes de retirarse. El niño estaba al borde las lágrimas cuando le ofreció una mano a Saori para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Acepta mis disculpas… -empezó formalmente, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase y volvió a hablar con más emoción que al principio-. No retiraré lo dicho, pero no fue digno de un hijo de Zeus el hacerte tropezar.

-Sé que tu dolor es grande y que no me creerás si te digo que nada de esto fue lo que quise que ocurriera…

-No desperdicies el aliento, porque no me interesa lo que pretendías lograr. Solo sé que si nuestros enemigos pudieron ponernos en jaque fue porque tú heriste a quien los mantenía prisioneros –Ares dejó de luchar contra las lágrimas-. Siempre has tenido para ti sola todo el amor de nuestro padre, que incluso ahora no te reprocha nada, y yo nunca te guardé rencor alguno porque Hades ha sido un padre para mí… ¡pero ahora, gracias a ti, voy a perderlo!

Saori intentó abrazarlo y él retrocedió.

-No me toques.

-Ares, espera –dijo Seiya.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Encontraremos la manera de salvarlo.

-…Estás loco.

-No –Seiya le sonrió-. Todavía no sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que lo lograremos. ¡Tienes mi palabra!

Ares lo contempló estupefacto por unos segundos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podría exigirte que cumplas esa promesa.

-No pierdas la fe, jamás he faltado a mi palabra.

El dios se las arregló para sonreír a través de las lágrimas.

-¿"Fe"? Acabas de condenarte a ti mismo, pero… _yo_ prometo que no te odiaré cuando esta esperanza que intentas ofrecerme termine siendo un fracaso. Hermana, cuida bien de este humano, acaba de ganarse mi favor y te reclamaré cualquier mal que caiga sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, esto sí que fue interesante –comentó Poseidón, en voz lo bastante alta como para que Saori y Seiya lo escucharan.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Saori, que seguía cabizbaja.

-Tendrás que emplear todos tus recursos para conseguir que Hades se recupere.

-Ya estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo.

-Eso no es cierto, y los dos lo sabemos.

-¿Por qué dudas de su palabra? –intervino Seiya, sombrío.

Poseidón le sonrió con placidez.

-Eso es algo que ella comprende y no me dejaría mentir al respecto, ¿verdad, sobrina?

Saori no contestó, pero Poseidón no esperaba una respuesta. Con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Kanon, se encaminó hacia donde los esperaba Saga.

-Deberé ofrecerle un regalo a tu gemelo –murmuró Poseidón, que caminaba más despacio de la cuenta.

-Todavía no es mayo.

-No, tonto. Se trata de una tradición. Tomé tu virtud y la costumbre exige que compense a tu familia por eso.

Kanon sintió que le ardía la cara. Entonces, Poseidón sí sabía, a fin de cuentas, que _aquella_ había sido su primera vez.

-Tampoco es necesario que lo publiques, ¿sabes? –protestó-. Mi hermano puede pasar perfectamente el resto de su vida sin saber ciertos detalles.


	27. Pelea

**Pelea (493 palabras)**

* * *

A través de las enormes puertas de bronce no se podía distinguir con claridad lo que decían, pero era evidente que Zeus y Poseidón estaban discutiendo, y cada vez que hablaba Zeus, un trueno enfatizaba sus palabras.

Kanon no podía evitar sentirse nervioso y, después de hora y media, dejó de intentar disimularlo.

Todos los que habían participado en la guerra para recuperar el Refugio llevaban cerca de una semana en el Olimpo. Tanto humanos como dioses estaban recuperándose de las heridas y la fatiga. Para todos resultaba terriblemente obvio el disgusto en la cara de Zeus cada vez que miraba a Poseidón y Kanon, hasta que la tensión se hizo tan fuerte que los dos dioses empezaron a discutir furiosamente a puerta cerrada.

Kanon había quedado afuera, esperando, cada vez más incómodo por las miradas con diversos grados de humor o simpatía por parte de los otros, que habían ido reuniéndose ahí, poco a poco, pero sin siquiera fingir que era por casualidad.

-Esa es un arma interesante –comentó Ares, rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Puedo?

Kanon le entregó el báculo para que el dios de la Guerra lo examinara a gusto.

-No tengo ni idea de qué es ni por qué me sigue –admitió-. Lo dejo en la habitación y aparece por su propia cuenta donde quiera que vaya.

Hubo algunas risitas a su alrededor, pero Ares asintió con seriedad al tiempo que desenvainaba el estoque para probar la hoja.

-Mi tío no te lo ha explicado, según veo. Es tu arma sagrada, pero lo principal es que se trata de una manifestación física de tu propia alma, es por eso que no puede alejarse de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué mi alma necesita manifestarse, físicamente o como sea? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo del néctar y la ambrosía?

Esta vez no hubo risitas.

-¿No te lo dijo?

-¿Decirme el qué?

-Alcanzaste el noveno sentido cuando recuperábamos el refugio. La energía liberada por el nacimiento de un nuevo dios distrajo a los Titanes lo suficiente como para arrebatarles el triunfo.

…¿El nacimiento de un… _qué?..._

Kanon palideció.

Tenía (ahora) muchísimas preguntas, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a formularlas, la puerta se abrió, Poseidón salió como una tromba, sujetó la mano izquierda de Kanon mientras pasaba y lo alejó de ahí casi a rastras.

-¿Es tan grave como parece o todavía peor? –preguntó Kanon, cuando por fin se detuvieron.

-Mi hermano me reclama cosas sobre las que solo el Destino tiene control.

-¿Lo del noveno sentido…?

-Cuando te envió a la vasija, él sabía de mis planes, me autorizó a darte la inmortalidad, de la misma manera que autorizó a Eos para que hiciera inmortal a Titono, y ahora dice que nunca me dio permiso para convertirte en un dios.

-¿No era parte de tu plan?

-Kanon… -Poseidón tomó aire-. Yo solo te hice inmortal. El noveno sentido lo alcanzaste tú solo, por tus propios medios.

Eso sí que no esperaba escucharlo.

* * *

**Notas:**

Titono era un príncipe del cual se enamoró Eos, la Aurora. Ella le pidió a Zeus permiso para hacerlo inmortal y Zeus la autorizó, pero Eos olvidó pedirle además que le permitiera concederle eterna juventud. Como resultado, Titono vivió para siempre, pero fue envejeciendo al ritmo normal hasta volverse increíblemente anciano. Eos, que nunca dejó de amarlo, no pudo soportar su sufrimiento y terminó transformándolo en grillo.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, en este fic Zeus autorizó a Poseidón a darle inmortalidad (y eterna juventud) a Kanon, pero el que pudiera alcanzar el noveno sentido fue una sorpresa para todo el mundo.


	28. Sobrenatural

**Sobrenatural (500 palabras)**

* * *

¿Así que los planes de los dioses también estaban sujetos al factor sorpresa? Iba a reír, pero descubrió su estoque apoyado inocentemente contra la pared, como diciéndole "eh, yo solo pasaba por aquí".

-¿Llegaron a un acuerdo? –preguntó Saori, sin aliento luego de correr para alcanzarlos.

-Es demasiado tarde para que intente cualquier cosa: a menos que recurra al asesino de dioses, solo le queda resignarse –dijo Poseidón.

-Yo sí haría uso del asesino de dioses –advirtió Kanon-, sobre todo si fuera un maniático del control.

-En realidad, no le habría molestado si fueras un daimon o un dios menor.

-¿No lo es? –preguntó Saori, tan sorprendida como Kanon.

-Apolo acaba de volver con la confirmación de los oráculos –explicó Poseidón-. El poder de mi consorte es cercano al mío. _Eso_ es lo que tiene furioso al soberano.

-¿En serio?

-Sí es en serio. Eres un dios del Mar, y Apolo dice que te corresponde la protección de los navegantes. Ah, mira tu báculo.

-¿Eh? –algo parecido a un fuego sobrenatural recorrió el arma sagrada unos segundos y luego desapareció-. ¿Fuego de San Telmo?

-Tu propio poder confirma mis palabras.

-Oh, rayos.

-Deberías adoptar como emblema la rosa de los vientos. Sin duda tu don principal es encontrar el camino correcto en medio de un mar de dificultades –rió Saori.

-Noto que osas burlarte de mí, Tritogenia –replicó Kanon, fingiendo seriedad.

-Resígnate, tejedor de engaños, reír es la única forma de sobrevivir en el Olimpo.

-Muy divertido, sobrina –interrumpió Poseidón-, pero en adelante procura hablarle con un poco más de respeto a mi consorte. No olvides que ahora también es tu tío. Y, hablando de parientes, ¿cómo te va con Hades?

Saori dejó de sonreír automáticamente.

-Muchas veces le ofrecí el antídoto de Medusa para lo que yo misma causé hace tantos siglos. Siempre se negó a aceptar de mis manos lo que habría podido curarlo, porque estoy lejos de lograr que perdone mi traición.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-…Se lo encargaré a Seiya –Saori apartó la mirada-. Creo… que aceptará la cura cuando _él _se la ofrezca. Tuviste razón desde el principio. ¿Contento?

-No es que me complazca tu dolor, pero el Destino decretó que debías perderlo ante Hades de una manera u otra. ¿No es mejor perderlo sabiéndolo feliz que perderlo por su muerte?

-Sí, pero me dolería menos si no tuviera que escuchar a Seiya comentando lo _bellos_ que son los ojos de Hades.

-…Es inevitable, sobrina, todos los hombres en esta familia tenemos bonitos ojos.

Saori los dejó solos y Poseidón tardó unos minutos en hablar de nuevo.

-Tengo el regalo para tu hermano.

-Oh, por favor, ¿en serio vas a decirle…?

-Se lo dirás tú.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Poseidón le entregó un pequeño frasco.

-Mi regalo es su inmortalidad.

Kanon se quedó mudo por un instante.

Pues sí, si podía ofrecerle eso a Saga… ciertamente sería capaz de pasar la vergüenza de explicarle (incluso con detalles) por qué Poseidón sentía la necesidad de ofrecerle un presente.

* * *

**Notas:**

Fuego de San Telmo: se trata de un fenómeno bastante curioso, con el aspecto de pequeñas descargas eléctricas blanquiazules que aparecen de repente en barcos y aviones. Cuando los Dioscuros fueron deificados, se empezó a tomar los fuegos de San Telmo como una manifestación suya; griegos y romanos llamaban a estas luces "Cástor y Pólux" y se suponía que eran una señal de que los Dioscuros protegían al barco o trataban de advertir sobre un peligro (hay que tener en cuenta que aparecen cuando el aire está cargado de electricidad, así que no es raro que suceda minutos antes de una tormenta).

Cómo es que los Dioscuros tienen relación con la protección a los navegantes, no tengo ni la menor idea, excepto porque ambos participaron como argonautas en la búsqueda del Vellocino de Oro. Aparte de eso, Cástor (el gemelo mortal; en mis fics, Kanon es su reencarnación) tenía una gran habilidad como jinete y domador de caballos… y esos son dones que concede Poseidón =3 Bien pudiera ser que esta pareja sea canon en la mitología XD


	29. Desencanto

**Desencanto (500 palabras)**

* * *

A Poseidón no le sorprendió ver el desencanto en la expresión de Kanon. Conocía a los gemelos mejor de lo que podía esperarse y sabía que no iba a resultar tan fácil.

-No aceptó.

-Tú lo has dicho –la amargura en la voz de Kanon era clara, pero no nacía de enojo, sino de tristeza-. Pensé que no lo pensaría dos veces.

-Tu hermano nunca toma decisiones a la ligera.

Kanon asintió y fue a sentarse cerca de la ventana, mirando con tristeza el cielo nocturno y el mundo en calma. Poseidón se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga? –preguntó Kanon al cabo de un rato.

-Ten paciencia.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.

-Déjame que te cuente una historia… Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo… dos príncipes que eran hermanos. El más joven admiraba mucho al mayor, lo seguía a todas partes y trataba de ser en todo como él, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba convencido de que nunca llegaría a ser igual de bueno, en parte porque todo el mundo le decía que jamás sería tan bueno como su hermano. Había también un rey que gobernaba sobre los mares, este rey quería mucho al príncipe más joven y este a veces parecía quererlo también; a veces, no.

-Poseidón…

-Shh, déjame terminar. Los dos hermanos eran héroes y muy amados por su pueblo. También tenían una gran amistad con una princesa que estaba empeñada en traer justicia a un mundo lleno de injusticias. Los dos príncipes la ayudaron en más de una ocasión, aunque ella dejó muy claro que solo podía darle al mayor los honores que en ese tiempo se reservaban a los héroes. Eso no le importaba al menor, porque quería mucho a su hermano, pero de todos modos le molestaba el que la diosa… perdón, la princesa insistiera en que no se dejara ver, para que así el mayor pudiera brillar más.

"A pesar de las restricciones impuestas por la princesa, el rey se las arreglaba para buscar al hermano más joven y nunca perdía la oportunidad de tratar de convencerlo que buscara su propia felicidad, que (casualmente) era también la felicidad del rey. Pero el hermano menor, aunque a veces parecía querer al rey, era ferozmente leal a su hermano mayor y se negaba a abandonarlo. Finalmente el rey comprendió que si quería que el hermano menor lo amara, tendría que aceptar el hecho de que no podía siquiera _pensar_ en separar a los gemelos, así que procuró ser siempre muy amable con el mayor y hacer todo lo que pudiera por él, lo cual no era tan difícil, porque el hermano mayor era, a fin de cuentas, una persona sabia a la que el rey admiraba.

-Espero, por tu propio bien, que esa admiración haya sido siempre _desde lejos._

-Por supuesto. He vivido lo suficiente como para saber que ustedes dos no pierden tiempo siendo celosos: se vengan de inmediato.

Kanon sonrió a medias y Poseidón, animado por eso, continuó con la historia.


	30. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación (500 palabras)**

* * *

-El hermano mayor también quería mucho al menor y, cuando la desgracia alcanzó al más joven y la sombra de la muerte apagó el brillo de sus ojos, el mayor no quiso abandonarlo.

"Un rey que gobernaba sobre todos los reyes era el padre del hermano mayor y, tan pronto como murió el menor, le habló a su hijo de esta manera: "ha muerto el único que te ataba a los mortales, asciende ahora al Olimpo y siéntate a mi lado, como corresponde a mi progenie".

"Pero el hermano mayor renegó de él, dijo que su único padre había sido el mortal que engendró al hermano menor y, para poder seguir a su gemelo hasta el reino de las sombras, renunció a su inmortalidad.

"El padre del mayor se enfureció por eso y lo abandonó a su suerte en el ciclo de las reencarnaciones, pero al cabo de unos miles de años se arrepintió de su dureza y quiso recuperarlo. Entonces llamó al rey que amaba al hermano menor y le dio permiso de colocar al más joven entre los inmortales, seguro de que una vez que el menor fuera parte del Olimpo, el mayor aceptaría de nuevo ser inmortal. Por eso le molesta que no seas un dios menor, teme que te rebeles contra él.

-Pero Saga no aceptó…

-Ni aceptará la próxima vez que se lo ofrezcas. No es tu regalo lo que está rechazando, sino a Zeus, que se negó a comprender el que Pólux pudiera preferir un minuto junto a Cástor que la eternidad en el Olimpo. Al soberano del luciente cielo todavía le falta mucho camino por recorrer para darse cuenta de todas las cosas que tendrá que hacer antes de que tu hermano esté listo para _considerar_ siquiera la inmortalidad. Saga es mucho más maduro que él.

Kanon suspiró.

-¿Y, mientras tanto?

-Esperarás. Velarás por él en cada reencarnación. Te asegurarás de que crezca para ser el hombre justo que frena los arrebatos de Atenea. Y cada vez que cumpla 28 años le ofrecerás de nuevo la inmortalidad. Tarde o temprano estará listo para aceptarla y entonces, mi querido astuto Kanon, tejedor de engaños… entonces sí que tendremos que cuidarnos los demás dioses, porque ustedes dos juntos… prefiero no tenerlos como enemigos.

Luego de unos instantes de silenciosa meditación, Kanon sonrió, haciendo desaparecer los últimos rastros de tristeza.

-Cierto. Cuando ese día llegue, el Olimpo temblará hasta los cimientos.

Cuando regresaron al salón, encontraron a Saga paseándose nerviosamente, temeroso de que el haber rechazado el regalo de Kanon hubiese echado a perder la reconciliación tanto tiempo retrasada, pero el propio Kanon se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que no le costaba sonreír sinceramente y lo tranquilizó con prontitud.

Poseidón tenía razón, podía esperar a Saga en el ciclo de las reencarnaciones y, mientras tanto, podía trazar planes y estrategias.

Ciertamente, los otros dioses deberían andarse con tiento cuando llegara el día de que la constelación de Géminis estuviera completa una vez más.

* * *

**Nota: **

Aquí concluye "Dentro de la vasija", pero hay un fic que empieza paralelo y luego hace continuar la historia un poco más, ese es "Fuera de la vasija".


End file.
